Orange Cross
by Silent-Sarcasm
Summary: Konpaku Kurosaki is the son of the king of Kakakuro. Making him next in line for the throw, but the new queen, Rukia, didn't like the idea. Soon Kon finds himself being chased by every spiritual power being. He is going to need to team up with a gang of hollows just to stay alive. Let's how he learns how to control is hollow tamer skills.


**All hail the prince**

An orange haired teenager was speeding through the town, appearing as a blur to anyone lucky enough to see him. Even luckier people made had seen the white blur trailing after him. However, only a person with a keen eye would have even notice the black blur floating next to his shoulder.

"Idiot what are you doing?" The black blur yelled. The boy kept looking straight ahead, as he gave his answer. "What does it look like? I'm running for my life!" He yelled back as he dodged an attack from the white blur.

"Why aren't you fighting that thing?" Black asked orange. "I'm sorry to inform you. But I am not my father. I cannot take on that thing!" He answers hysterically while pointing at the white masked monster. It roared as it continues to chase after them. "You didn't even try to fight that thing."

They turn an alleyway, just in time to avoid a beam that came out of the monster's mouth. "Neither did you. Last time I check." The boy retorted angrily at his small companion. "That's caused I can't, unless you use me! How the hell do you think your mother use me?" He responded looking at the dumbfounded look on the teen's face.

It brightens up when he notice a ladder hanging from the wall. He jumps on it, deciding to climb up it to higher ground. "I don't know. Didn't she throw you r something?" He said figuring it be best to answer the fairy's question. Before he decides hit him in the head like he usually did. Nevertheless, he received a hard head butt from the pixie.

Making him almost lose his grip caused of it. "WRONG!" The little pixie shouted as he watches the boy regain his grip. "She shot me from her palms by forcing her spiritual pressure out of them and into me." He informs his new partner. "Alright chill geez! You almost knocked me off the ladder!" Screech the teen, balling his free hand in front of the fairy.

"I wouldn't have to if you actually pay attention to what you were taught." turning his back to the teenager. "You are supposed to be able to hear a penny drop a mile away. Yet you cannot hear when a person standing right next to you is talking." He said with his back still toward the boy. When he turned back around, he noticed the boy was not paying him any attention.

Frustrated, he head butt the orange haired boy with full force. In return, his partner groans as he gripped his head. "Why must you always do that?" He groans at the pint-sized attacker. "I wouldn't have to if you just listen to me when I'm talking to you." "What you think I was doing?" He asked the fairy.

They are interrupted by a menacing spiritual pressure, looming just below them. Looking down to find the masked fiend from earlier staring at them as it licks its lips. Both of them curse under their breath. The fiend bend it legs and pounces up towards them. They scurried up the rest of the way up the ladder.

Reaching the top and somersaulting seconds before the monster. "That was close." The teen pant as he got up to stared at the airborne creature. "It wouldn't have been if you were watching it." said the pixie in a matter of factly tone. Balling his fist and glaring at the sprite. "I was trying to sense it's spiritual pressure back down there when you senselessly head butt me." The boy barked back. "That a stupid excuse for why you weren't listening to me. When I am talking you are to listen."

A vein popped on the orange haired one head. "Last time I check aren't I over you. Who the hell you think you are…" His sentence ends short when a blast lands directly on them. The fiend stares at the aftermath of his blast. Seeing nothing past the dust cloud, that had result from his blast. As it began to evaporated, he could see the formation of a triangular object.

When it finally clear, he saw the two figures standing behind the object. The monster could see that the boy had his foot to the back of it. Most likely, using as a shield for the two, not to mention matching the boy's hair color perfectly. "You know it rude to attack people when their talking. Didn't your mother teach you any manner?" Spoke the boy as he brought down his foot, making the shield vanish. "Yea, she taught me not to play with my food." It sneered as it lunged forward for him. He jumps in the air, to avoid the fiend.

"Well my mother always taught me. Whenever I meet someone new, I should introduce myself." Forcing his spiritual pressure right below his feet, keeping him airborne. "I am the prince of kurosaki kingdom. The son of hollow tamer, Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. Hollow tamer in training, Konpaku Kurosaki" jabbing his finger at his chest. "and this here is my shun shun rikka, Tsubaki" Pointing to the being resting on his shoulder. "at your service."

Upon finishing his introduction, he could see the fiend was forming a blast. "He didn't even hear a word I said." Kon frowned as he clicked his heel together and stomp his left foot. Summoning the orange triangular object from before to appear right below his soles. As the monster let loose of it beam. The shield blocks it without even buckling. "When a person is talking you should listen." Tsubaki look at him. "Why should he? It's not like you do." The sprite huffed.

"We're not talking about me right now. We're talking about the rude hollow." "Oi shut up!" The hollow screeched. They both turn to him. "Your voice is so annoying." The prince face drops. "My voice is not annoying" He whined. "Try being on the receiving end of it." Said the shun shun rikka under his breath. "Hey who side are you on?" The prince yelled. "Yours of course. But your voice is still annoying." The sprite responded.

The teen groans as he turns back to the hollow. "Whatever, mister hollow if it okay with you, can we talk this through? Caused I really don't want to kill you." Kon said making the hollow laughed. "You kill me? There no way a pipsqueak like you can kill me. Plus, you don't even have a sword. What can you possibly do?" the masked monster said.

"You be amazed. You do not need a weapon in order to kill someone. There many ways of doing so. Some even with your bare hands," Spoke the boy, looking very grim as he finish his last sentence. "True but I'm quite sure I don't have to worry about that. But you on the other hand…" Getting into a crouching position "Will!" he borrows, pouncing at the floating boy.

Propelling himself off of the shield as the monster burst through it. "Is that so mister hollow?" Sticking his hands into his pocket and clicking his heels. "I guess we'll just see." He said while creating another shield and sending it forward with the back of his foot. Hitting the hollow dead on it's noggin, vanishing and reappearing behind it. He created one more shield and propels it at the back of the fiend head with such force, it create a vertical crack thought out the mask.

"How I'm doing so far mister hollow. Are you amazed with my awesomeness yet? Ready to give in?" He looks at the hollow and notices it gripping it mask tightly. "Hey are you okay mister hollow? I didn't hurt you to badly did I?" He asked the crying hollow. Receiving, a hard head butt from his partner not must longer after muttering these questions. "Don't ask him that you stupid boy. You're going to kill him anyways." He orders the young prince. Who was too busy rubbing his head to respond. "I know but I want to make it as painless as possible."

While they were busy talking amongst themselves. They did not notice the hollow staring daggers at them. He was so overcome with raged, that he charged head first at them. "I know he dead but still…" Kon stops talking when he notices the hollow approaching them out the counter of his eye. He jumps into the air moment before the hollow made contact with them. Resulting in, the hollow's chin to make hard contact with the roof, enlarging the vertical crack even more.

"Man what is with you and attacking people when they're not looking?" The hollow tamer said as he watches the fiend once again cry in agony. "It your own fault really." Pulling out one of his hands and pointing toward the fiend. "Tsubaki!" He yelled over the crying hollow, as Tsubaki turning a black shark tooth with long sharp tips. Flying forward as a orange streak follow behind him and chipping off a chunk of the hollow mask. Making the hollow cry out in more pain as the chunk felled and evaporated be for it even touch the rooftop.

The sprite flew back to the hollow tamer. "Nice work! However, if you want to kill it. You're going to need to use a much stronger attack." The sprite told him as he nodded in confirmation. "Yes sir!" He said as he watch the hollow stare daggers at him. Trying to scare him with his spiritual pressure, which by now really had no effect. "You brat." The hollow growled. "What did I do? You're the one attacking people when there guard is down." Kon said defensively. "You should talk. You attack me twice when mines was."

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you started it. I was just giving an eye for an eye." He said while looking up toward the sky. "You didn't have to break my mask." "I had to break something. I wouldn't want to mess up my gorgeous face." He smiles gesturing toward his face as the hollow (and Tsubaki) just scold him. As their eyes met, the hollow decide to charge straight forward at the prince again. The prince responded by summoning a shield and socking it at the hollow as hard as he could. Yet somehow the fiend dodges it easily and continues charging toward the young prince.

When he got close enough he struck his hand down on the area where he stood. Missing as the teen flash away and reappearing only a few feet away. "Miss me. Miss me." Clicking his heels together as he commanded another shield to appear "Now you gotta" twirling on one foot "Kiss me." He finishes as the back of his foot connect with the back of the shield, forcing it forward with more force than before. As the shield connect with fiend's face, causing the crack to enlarge and send the hollow upper body upwards.

"Here your chance Kon! Go in for the kill!" Tsubaki shouts at him. "Okay Tsubaki." Kon say as he forms his hands into a pyramid. Closing his eyes as his partner flies in between his palm. Soon the sprite is engulf in an orange pyramid. The hollow tamer takes short deep breathes as he focus his spiritual energy between his palms, chanting something under his breath as he did so.

The hollow regain his composure as he stares at the chanting boy. "Oi hollow tamer you're going to pay for cracking my mask." The hollow growled as he looks at the teen, who didn't stop his chanting. He was ignoring the hollow's presence as he stood there. "Hey I'm talking t you hollow tamer." He growled again. Still the teen ignore him and continue his chanting.

"Are you just going to stand there and ignore me?" He asked the still chanting boy, still receiving no response. He growl in anger as he brought both hands down towards the boy. "Take me seriously." He barked ready to splatter the prince with his hands. But, before his hands could meet the flesh of the young prince, Kon's eyes shoot right open as he finish the last verse of his chant.

Opening his palms as he screamed "I REJECT!" pushing Tsubaki out of them, causing an orange beam to shoot out of them as well. The hollow stop dead in his track as his eye shot wide open. The beam had gone right them him without any problems. He felt to his knees, as he started to dematerialized. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I told you. I am a kurosaki, we're known for doing some amazing things. Like killing someone without a sword." The prince grins as he answers the hollow's question. Who in return vanishes without another word. Leaving a grinning Kon and a frowning Tsubaki on the empty rooftop to themselves.

**Review Please**


End file.
